villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gingerdead Man
Millard Findlemyer, better known as the Gingerdead Man, (athough no one ever actually calls him that and that alias comes right from the movie titles themselves), is the main (and only) villain in the Gingerdead Man series. History Millard Findlemyer first appeared in the movie Gingerdead Man, an unrated horror comedy parody of the classic children's tale of the Gingerbread Man, only while the'' Gingerbread Man was aimed at children, ''Gingerdead Man ''was not. Millard was an infamous serial killer/armed robber who attacked bakeries and stole from the cash registers while shooting all the customers and employes he came across. One day, he was caught and put on trial where one of his victims, whom he let live, served to testify against him. Thanks to the person's testimony, Findlemyer was found guilty and killed in an electric chair, but after his death, his equaly evil mother brought him back to life as a possesed gingerbread man so he could get revenge on the woman who testified against him in court. He returned and killed more people as the Gingerdead Man before being killed a second time. In the sequel, his mother brought him back again and sent him to Los Angeles so he could try to find a way to transfer his soul into a human body and be reborn so he could kill more people as a human again, but was stopped and burned to a crisp. However, as the movie ended, a homeless man ate his remains and became possesed. He return in the third movie ''Gingerdead Man: Saturday Night Clever. ''The Gingerdead Man In a Waco, Texas diner called Cadillac Jack's, crazed killer Millard Findlemeyer (Gary Busey) opens fire on the Leigh family, killing Jeremy (James Snyder) and James (Newell Alexander), but leaving Sarah (Robin Sydney) and her mother, Betty (Margaret Blye), alive. Findlemeyer is arrested and sentenced to die in the electric chair, due in part to Sarah's testimony. After the execution, Findlemeyer is cremated and his ashes are sent to his mother (E. Dee Biddlecome), a witch who mixes the ashes with a gingerbread spice mix. Some time later, The Bakery, a pastry shop run by the surviving Leighs, is in dire straits and Betty has been reduced to a shotgun-toting alcoholic who shoots down the banner of the new restaurant opening across the street; Sarah sends her home with Bakery employee Julia (Daniela Melgoza). The restaurant owner, Jimmy Dean (Larry Cedar) arrives to complain about the banner and attempts to buy Sarah out, so he can knock down The Bakery, which he bemoans as an eyesore. After exchanging hostilities with Dean's daughter Lorna (Alexia Aleman), Sarah defers the decision. Returning to work, Sarah and Brick Fields (Jonathan Chase), another Bakery employee, find a mysterious gingerbread spice mix left at their doorstep by Findlemeyer's mother. They set to using the mix, but Brick cuts himself, allowing his blood to pollute the dough. Sarah permits him to leave early so he can pursue his amateur wrestling career as The Butcher-Baker at Wrestlepalooza. She then makes a large gingerbread man with the contaminated dough and puts it in an industrial oven to bake. Lorna has returned and planted a rat in The Bakery so the health department will shut them down, but is discovered by Sarah. A physical fight ensues, during which Lorna hits a switch that causes a surge of electricity into the oven where the gingerbread man is cooking, animating it. Amos Cadbury (Ryan Locke), Lorna's boyfriend, who has gotten tired of waiting outside for her, arrives on the scene. Sarah removes the gingerbread man from the oven, at which point the newly dubbed Gingerdead Man leaps up, taunting them. They attempt to lock the living cookie in the freezer and Sarah tries to call the police, but the line is dead. Lorna calls her dad on Amos’s cell phone before the batteries go dead. Betty comes back to look for her stash of alcohol and Julia comes back looking for Betty. Each is, in turn, assaulted by the Gingerdead Man; Betty loses a finger and is put into the oven, while Julia is knocked out by a frying pan, encased in frosting, decorated, and left in the freezer. Amos returns to his car and retrieves a handgun. Jimmy Dean arrives to pick up Lorna. While he investigates Amos’s car, the Gingerdead Man takes Jimmy's car and, using a rolling pin to operate the accelerator, hits him, pinning him between the car and a wall and killing him. Amos and Sarah discover and rescue Julia from the freezer. Sarah tells Amos that she thinks the killer cookie is Millard. Lorna decides to wait outside for her father, but discovers only his body sprawled over the hood of his car. She steals his ring and heads back inside, where she triggers a tripwire that lodges a knife into her forehead, killing her. Sarah and Amos find Betty and attempt to rescue her from the oven, but the Gingerdead Man locks Sarah in the oven and knocks Amos out with a hammer. Amos recovers, shoots the oven door's lock off, and saves Sarah. Brick returns. The Gingerdead Man gets Amos's pistol and opens fire. Julia and Brick manage to subdue him and Brick eats the cookie's head. Their problem briefly appears to be resolved, but Brick turns out to be possessed by the Gingerdead Man. He is pushed into the oven and baked to death. Several months later, Betty, Sarah, and Amos are having a bake sale to raise money for the hospital, with a little help from two nurses (Debra Mayer and Kaycee Shank). Two kids ask if they have any gingerbread cookies, and one of the nurses tells them that an older lady (presumably Millard's mother) stopped by a few minutes ago and dropped some off. The nurse opens the box, revealing five gingerbread cookies, who open their eyes. One of the gingerbread cookies is bought by a woman, who also buys a box full of pastries and ships them to her sister in L.A. Gingerdead Man 2: Passion of the Crust Kelvin Cheatum (K-von Moezzi) is trying to save his father's studio from bankruptcy by producing worthy heirs to his father's slate of classic low-budget cult films. Cheatum Studio's current productions include Hamburger Time Traveler Detective, Space Spankers 2015, and the ninth entry of his father's famous killer puppet franchise Tiny Terrors; however, things aren't going as planned: the cast and crew members are losing patience with the long hours, lack of pay, terrible scripts, and Kelvin's over reliance on good will towards his father. A blogger who goes by the name of "Demon Warrior 13" is organizing effective boycotts of their films. A puppet exploding during a shot has brought matters to a head and an open brawl has broken out on the set. In the ensuing chaos, Tommy Hines (Joseph Porter), using a wheelchair and battling a terminal illness, arrives from The Rainbow's End Foundation with his case worker Heather Crocker (Kelsey Sanders). His final wish before he dies is to tour the studio and see the star puppets from the Tiny Terrors franchise. Meanwhile, Polly Bonderhoof (Michelle Bauer) attempts to restore order with a box of baked goods from her sister in Waco, Texas, which includes the Gingerdead Man (voiced by John Vulich). He slips out of the pastry box and locates a spell book in the prop room, which includes a transmigration spell to transfer his soul out of his stale form and into a human body. The spell calls for blood from five victims placed in a pentagram, and then the sacrifice of one more victim, who must be a virgin. The Gingerdead Man kills four people in various gruesome ways, but is driven off by Kelvin and Heather as he cuts the hand off of a crew member. Kelvin orders the studio evacuated and sets off with Heather to confront the cookie, which goes badly when it seizes control of a prop robot which has functional disintegrating lasers, which disintegrates one of the crew members. Tommy cuts the robot's power cord with an ax and it topples over, momentarily trapping the Gingerdead Man beneath it. Tommy reveals himself to be "Demon Warrior 13," who has faked his illness in order to gain access to the studio and blow it up as revenge for the studio non-responsiveness to the scripts he has submitted. Kelvin offers a three picture deal while Heather sneaks up behind Tommy and attempts to bludgeon him. The assault fails and Kelvin is knocked unconscious. Kelvin wakes, chained next to Heather on an altar on the Tiny Terrors set. Tommy is reading an incantation from the spell book, but the Gingerdead Man fatally stabs Tommy from behind, making him the sixth (and virginal) victim for the Transmigration. Since the Gingerdead Man isn't for sure if the guy with the cut off hand is dead or not, he's gonna use Kelvin's body as his new host. However, the Gingerdead Man has made an error. He was supposed to have five drops of blood on the five points of the pentagram. The final sixth victim is not supposed to bleed on the pentagram. Tommy, however, bleeds on the pentagram, instead invoking the spell for bringing dolls to life. The dolls from the set of Tiny Terrors animate themselves. The dolls then attack the Gingerdead Man, hold him down while one of them gets a cross, drag him to the cross, and crucify him (complete with crown of thorns,) before burning him on the cross. One of the actors from the movie, Sir Ian Cavanaugh (Jacob Witkin), bursts in and shoots all of the puppets with an AK-47. Some time later, Kelvin has married Heather and Tiny Terrors has won an award for Best Horror Hand Puppet Motion Picture, while a homeless man (Adam Green), digging for food in a dumpster, comes across the burnt cookie. He takes a bite, and is possessed by the Gingerdead Man. Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver At the Scientific Research Institute for the study of Homicidal Baked Goods, The Gingerdead man is visited by a woman from the FBI (Laura Kachergus), who is revealed to be the sister of Toothless McHomeless of the second one, who was driven to suicide by the previous Gingerdead cookie. As she's about to take her revenge on this "half baked piece of shit", a group of activists for animal rights break into the institute, overpower her, and release the Gingerdead Man and the rest of the baked inmates. The killer cookie comes across the "Time Travel Studies" room, shoots the two scientists, and is sent back through time as security tries to kill him. He is sent back to a Roller Disco Beauty Pageant in 1976, and can not get the remote to work to get him out. He then goes on a massive killing spree, killing three car washing bimbos (Jonona Amor, Elizabeth Bell, Junie Hoang) by hooking up the hose with hydrochloric acid, melting all three of them. He heads back inside, and when he tries to get one of the employees, Ingrid Harshman (Muffy Bolding) to suck his through a glory hole, spoofing shower room scene, with Beulah Balbricker, from the 1981Canadian film, Porky's, she rips it off and eats it. He continues on and discovers the Club's ugly janitor having a threesome with two drugged teens (Jacqui Holland, Jonny J.) and kills them by piercing them with a nail gun. He then kills one of the Clerks (Travis Walck) with a meat cleaver, and mixes up the DJ (Selene Luna)'s cocaine with cleaning product. Meanwhile, two kids, Pickles (Zachery Haas) and Tina (Alexis Marie Colcord) discover the remote, manage to get it working, and they are sent traveling through time. Meanwhile, the club's owner (Jackie Beat) has to close it down due to taxes, and invites her odd niece (Paris Wagner), who possesses the power of telekinesis, to help her pack up her office. While there, she meets one of the clerks (Steve-Michael McLure) and skates with him, and is recognized as one of the best skaters at the club, to the dismay of both the aunt, who because of her skating talent, caused the attack on Pearl Harbor, and the four-year winning champion (Kimberly Pfeffer). When she discovers she'll lose the vote, she has her boyfriend (Justin Schwan) set up a bucket of pig blood to fall on the niece's head during the ceremony, spoofing the 1976 Sissy Spacek film, ''Carrie. The Gingerdead Man messes up the prank and the bucket falls on her instead. The cookie then kills her and her boyfriend in front of everyone with a meat cleaver, and shoots three people (Tiffany Danielle, Stephanie Phrommany, Jean Louise O'Sullivan) dead. When the cookie shoots the owner in the shoulder, the niece freaks out, locks everyone in the club and electrocutes them all, killing everyone except herself, her aunt, the clerk and Ingrid. As the cookie's about to finish them off, Pickles and Tina return from time-traveling with the FBI Agent and Security, along with Adolf Hitler, Charles Manson, Jeffrey Dahmer, and Lizzie Borden, all four who's reason of insanity was because they were possessed by a homicidal baked good. All six time travelers overpower the cookie, and shove him into a cookie jar, killing him. Pickles and Tina reveal to the aunt the winning numbers for the lottery, which is enough to keep the club up and running. Pickles and Tina also reveal that because they warned the FBI Agent about the attack on the Institute, the events of the entire film never happened. Everyone who has died comeback to life, and the time travelers go back to their own time period, including the aunt, who goes back in time to prevent herself from causing Pearl Harbor. ''Gingerdead Man vs. Evil Bong It’s a War of the Colossal Freaks when serial killing cookie, 'THE GINGERDEAD MAN, tracks down the lone survivor of his murderous rampage, SARAH LEIGH (Robin Sydney), to take care of unfinished business. But his devious plans go up in smoke when Sarah meets LARNELL (John Patrick Jordan), who has a pint-sized problem of his own. ''The EVIL BONG, EEBEE''', has been unleashed once again. Bodies begin to pile up as Gingerdead Man carves a path for them. Their only salvation is to turn to help from the dastardly Bong. It’s one tough cookie versus one bad trip mother when the two Titans of Terror hash out a war in the Bong World. The stakes have never been higher. Trivia *He is somewhat similar to Chucky from the ''Child's Play series, due to the fact that they are both former killers who had their souls transferred into something and came back as small monsters, also they both curse a lot. **However, the original design of Gingerdead Man was going to be more based on Pillsbury Doughboy, but the idea was later cut under the production. Gallery Gingerdead.jpg Gingerdead_Man.png My toughts of gingerdead man by charleslovage-d38yc8x.jpg Gingerdeadvsevilbong 7.jpg The gingerdead man d.jpg File:VOuxXWI.jpg|The CGI prototype. File:MF1.png|Before he becomed a cookie. Category:Food Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Monsters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Male Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Revived Villains Category:Sadists Category:Creature Category:Evil Creation Category:Rapists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mature Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Titular Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased